The objectives of this program are to identify those immunological responses (1) associated with localized or minimal residual disease and disseminated disease in human lung cancer patients (2) associated with tumor control or tumor recurrence in surgically resected lung cancer patients, and (3) influenced by vaccination with Freund's Complete Adjuvant alone or emulsified with extracted tumor antigens.